Wake Up!
by Mariohn
Summary: Por un accidente Naruto perdió la memoria de una "forma extraña". ¿podrá recordar a Sasuke? un SasuNaru!


.

...

.

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si nó a Masahi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Wake Up**

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y estoy bastante solo.

Mi hobby es sentarme bajo un gran árbol en un pequeño jardín, y observar a la gente que pasa cerca.

Me llama mucho la atención que todos estén apurados y que nadie venga hacia aquí. Incluso si grito mucho. Quizás estén todos algo sordos.

.

...

.

Hoy explore mi refugio y descubrí que la pared que rodea a mi jardín no es nada más ni nada menos que un hospital. ¡Con razón todos tenían esas caras de funeral dattebayo! Y me acordé que no me gustaban los hospitales, pero el sol poniéndose por encima de las hojas me calmó por sobre las ganas de salir corriendo. ¡qué hermoso fue eso!

.

...

.

Quise observar a la gente y note algo raro. Casi siempre son las mismas personas. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue un chico pelinegro que observé todos los días sin querer. La mayoría de las veces venía solo, pero regularmente con la chica pelirosa, o con un tipo peliblanco con la cara tapada o frecuentemente ambos. Sin querer observé al chico toda la semana. Aunque nunca nadie miraba a mi refugio; él lo hizo una vez. ¡Me sentí tan feliz! Pero cuando miré su rostro y me concentré en sus ojos negros se me encogió el estómago y sentí un poco de nostalgia, y me quise acercar a él pero el sol me dio en la cara, atontándome. Quizás lo intente otro día.

.

...

.

Paso algo extraño. El chico pelinegro que observo a diario entró en mi refugio. Me escondí en mi árbol y lo observé pasearse por el pequeño jardín. Él es muy serio, y nunca lo he visto sonreír. Después de pasear un buen rato dirigió su vista hacia el gran árbol, y en ese momento yo salí un poco tembloroso. En ese momento el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo del susto me escondí. Lo observé parpadear durante minutos y luego irse. ¡Fue raro dattebayo!

.

...

.

El chico pelinegro ha venido todos los días. Aún me da miedo hablarle aunque puedo pasearme por mi jardín sin que me observe. El primer día se paseo por todo el jardín como buscando algo, pero después solo se sentó en mi árbol y paso algunas horas. He estado buscando lo que el perdió con la excusa de poder hablarle, pero no encuentro nada. Realmente estoy feliz que alguien además de mi se interese en este pequeño jardín, pero si no puedo hablarle, ¿Cómo seremos amigos? ¡Ánimo ttebayo!

.

...

.

Hay una planta que me gusta mucho pero se va a secar. Era muy linda y tenia flores amarillas, pero hoy sólo es un arbusto seco. Aunque me he ganado sobre ella para darle sombra, los rayos del sol no me hacen caso. ¡No quiero que se seque!

.

...

.

Estaba llorando por mi pequeña amiga cuando el chico pelinegro trajo una regadera y le echo agua.

–Tenía sed –murmuró mirándome, y luego volvió a su lugar. Olvidé que al cabo de unos días me acostumbré a su presencia, y seguía revoloteando por el lugar, aunque observándolo más a él que a nadie que pasase. Incluso una vez me acerqué cuando dormía. ¡Nunca había visto a alguien así! Tenía las facciones más perfectas que hubiera visto en un ser humano. No me sorprendió que muchas personas le mirasen desde lejos cuando él no veía, especialmente la chica pelirosa.

¡De verdad quiero ser su amigo!

.

...

.

Hoy fui muy feliz, ¡Muy feliz!. Me tomó dos días pero me acerqué hoy a él y le hable.

–Gracias por lo de la flor –susurré algo cohibido.

El chico pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

–No es nada–

Aunque nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos volví a decir algo.

–¿Buscas algo aquí? –Baje la mirada al ver sus ojos negros sobre mis azules –Es que… siempre vienes y como eres el único además de yo pensé que…–

Me miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos y yo me lamenté el haber hablado. ¿Y si no quería venir más? ¿Cómo seríamos amigos?

Pero él sonrió de lado y dijo –Ya lo encontré –y me hizo sonreír a mi también, aunque no lo entendí.

Platicamos toda la tarde de muchas cosas, aunque a decir verdad yo fui el que habló, el sólo escuchó atentamente.

–Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre dattebayo? El mío es Naruto–

–Sasuke –dijo levantándose –mi nombre es Sasuke –

¡Espero que seamos amigos Sasuke!

.

...

.

Hoy hicimos jardinería. Bueno… Sasuke lo hizo. ¡Pero él dijo que con que yo mirase y le conversase estaba bien, ¿eh?

Todo empezó cuando la tarde anterior me paseé por el pequeño jardín, y me decepcioné al ver en el estado en que se encontraba. Y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

–¿Qué pasa Naruto? –preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

–Es que… el jardín está muriendo. Y grité hacia allá pidiendo ayuda pero nadie me respondió. ¿Estarán sordos Sasuke? –

Me miro un momento como pensando, pero luego añadió.

–Yo me encargo, ¡no te preocupes por eso Naruto! –

Y al otro día trajo unas tijeras de podar y guantes. ¡Y arregló el jardín!

–¡Eres muy amable Sasuke! ¡Realmente un buen chico ttebayo! –Sasuke sonrió. Y yo pienso que no hay nada más bello que la sonrisa de Sasuke.

oy Sasuke trajo unas flores muy lindas, y las plantó en el jardín. Realmente le dio otro aire. Fui muy feliz pero me pregunté porqué Sasuke estaba tan solo como yo, así que fui y se lo pregunté.

–¿Sólo? Pues… me gusta estar solo y sin que me molesten…–

Me sentí un poco mal, porque quizás yo también le molestaba.

–Ah! Pero me gusta estar contigo –sonrió. La sangre me llegó hacia las mejillas pero sonreí también. Sasuke levantó su mano, pero parece que recordó algo y la bajó, volviendo a las flores.

Me preocupo un poco, pero lo olvide al maravillarme por el trabajo que había hecho. Sasuke es un muy buen chico.

.

...

.

Hoy hablamos de comida. Nunca hablamos de comida, pero esta vez fue una excepción. Miraba las flores que Sasuke plantó para mi cuando un tipo de pelo café tomado en una coleta alta, y una cicatriz a lo largo de la nariz se sentó con un plato de comida. Me acerqué con curiosidad, y el olor me dio directamente en la cara, encantándome al momento. A pesar de eso no quise acercarme, y deje al hombre comer, pero más tarde le pregunté sobre el plato a Sasuke.

–Pues… eso es ramen–

–¿Y es rico? –pregunté emocionado. La cara de Sasuke cambió a una más melancólica. Me dio algo de vergüenza y tristeza por él y me disculpé.

–Lo siento Sasuke yo… no debí hablar de eso –

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

–Te invitaré a comer ramen algún día–sonreí maravillado.

–Gracias ttebayo! Sasuke es un buen chico! –

Sasuke sonrió pero la tristeza nunca se fue de sus ojos. Me pregunté que podía hacer por él para que esa expresión de tristeza se fuera… tal vez mañana se lo pregunte.

.

...

.

Tenía curiosidad del hospital y quise entrar, pero no me gustan los hospitales. Así que se lo pregunté a mi amigo.

–¿Qué que hay ahí? –Repitió, asentí curioso por saber –El área residencial del hospital –dijo. Ladeé la cabeza sin entender –¿no entendiste? –Negué con la cabeza –Allí están las personas que pasan mucho tiempo en el hospital–

Asentí al fin entendiendo, pero otra pregunta cruzó por mi cabeza.

–¿Tu vienes a ver a alguien aquí? –Pregunté.

Sasuke asintió, y de nuevo esa expresión melancólica apareció en su rostro.

–Sí, alguien muy importante para mí– Asentí pero no dije nada el resto de la tarde, un poco arrepentido por preguntarle. Aunque un nuevo sentimiento se formó en mi corazón no quise averiguar que era…

Quizás mañana.

.

...

.

Hoy andaba un poco melancólico (y estaba nublado, lo que no ayudó mucho a mejorar mi humor) así que le pedí a Sasuke que me platicase de sus amigos.

–Ah! Te refieres a mis compañeros de quipo –Asentí –Bien. Kakashi está a cargo, ya sabes, el tipo peliblanco con la boca tapada. Es muy molesto y le gusta fastidiar pero es fuerte, y un muy buen jounin. Sakura, es la tipa pelirosa es ninja médico de este hospital (el único que hay) es buena persona, pero me persigue como si no tuviese otra cosa mejor que hacer, y no me gusta su voz empalagosa. Y Sai es mi copia barata, ¡él si es realmente molesto! Me sonríe pero se nota que no le agrado ni una pisca –suspiró– y no es como si a mí me agradase mucho…–Dijo haciendo una mueca. Me pregunté el porqué todos eran molestos para él y pensé si me consideraba molesto. Y automáticamente un vació se formó en mi estómago. Sasuke me miró con curiosidad y preocupación

–Yo también soy molesto? –Dije evidenciando mi preocupación. Sasuke se quedó callado unos momentos.

–Pues…–

–Sasuke-kuuun! –Escuchamos ambos. Yo me escondí, mientras que Sasuke miraba a la dueña de la voz. La chica pelirosa se acercó a Sasuke. Y nuevamente el sentimiento extraño que no pude identificar apareció.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con evidente molestia. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

–No puedes estar aquí toda tu vida, Sasuke-kun –Dijo acercándose a él –Yo también le aprecio mucho pero… él no despertará –Y me pregunte a quien se refería, sin entenderlo. Y quise preguntar, pero recordé que estaba escondido y no dije nada.

–Eso ni tu lo sabes –dijo haciendo una mueca, y observándome por el rabillo del ojo.

–No es bueno que sientas tanta culpa –Tocó sus hombros acercándose a él.

No me explico lo que sentí en ese momento. Pero en lo que me daba cuenta mis ojos se habían humedecido y tocaba mi pecho con una mano. Dolía.

–Tú no entiendes nada –

–Si me dejaras… yo puedo sanarte Sasuke-kun…– Susurró bajando la cabeza a la altura de él. Me quedé estático viendo como ella se le acercaba sin saber que hacer. Quería empujarla, apartar a Sasuke de ella y asegurarme que no la viera más, pero no podía hacer eso. Cada vez se le acercaba más y mi ansiedad aumentaba, queriendo salir e intentar gritarle, pero algo en mi reaccionó al verlos.

Las manos de ella tocaban los hombros de él, y él permitía ese contacto, cosa que no podía explicarme. Y entonces recordé una verdad inminente. En los dos meses que éramos amigos nunca le había tocado. Y menos él a mí.

Y sollocé sin saber el porqué.

–Estás imaginando algo que no es –susurró cuando ella estaba a escasos milímetros de él. La chica se alejó rápidamente de su cara, y soltó sus hombros.

–¿Acaso no te gusto? –Preguntó ya con los ojos húmedos.

–Lo siento… eres una buena chica, pero no estoy interesado en ti–

Aunque la chica se fue poco después me mantuve escondido y me rehusé a salir, aunque Sasuke me buscase el resto del día.

.

...

.

No recordaba el sentimiento de soledad hasta ahora. Desde que Sasuke llegó no me había sentido solo hasta que dejo de venir. Después del incidente con la chica sentía que no quería verlo y me escondí de él los dos días que vino. Pero después desapareció y ha pasado una semana desde entonces. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de gritar a ver si otra persona miraba hacia el jardín. Me siento terrible. Y más solo que antes.

Y lo peor es que cada vez que pienso en Sasuke siento unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

.

...

.

Hoy Sasuke tampoco vino. Estoy pensando que por mi culpa ya no será más mi amigo dattebayo. Y lloro mucho cuando lo pienso.

Las flores que Sasuke plantó se están secando. Y no hay ninguna regadera. Tengo que pensar en algo. Si las flores mueren tal vez Sasuke nunca más venga y yo seguiré solo. Y no quiero estar más solo.

.

...

.

Está lloviendo ¡Menos mal! Aunque me refugié en mi árbol para no mojarme, el jardín podrá estar vivo otra vez. A sí cuando Sasuke venga estará todo lindo de nuevo, y yo podré disculparme con él por esconderme.

Alcé la mirada al ver a alguien acercarse a la residencia del hospital. ¡Era Sasuke! Salté de alegría y corrí a la entrada del jardín al ver que miraba hacia acá.

–¡Bienvenido dattebayo! –Grité extendiendo mis brazos, pero Sasuke no me miró –¿¡Sasuke? –Pregunté pero él seguía sin mirarme. Estaba con una mano vendada y algo triste. Hice toda clase de gestos e incluso grite ¡Teme! Pero el nunca me miro. Y después de suspirar, entro a la residencia dejándome completamente solo.

Se me humedecieron los ojos al ver que Sasuke también estaba sordo. Y aunque no me gustaban los hospitales quería ver a Sasuke y así entre.

El hospital estaba lleno de personas diferentes. No recordaba haber estado rodeado de tantas personas, por lo que tuve un poco de miedo de perderme. Aunque Sasuke era todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos, siempre tuve cuidado de no tropezar con nadie. Después de un rato andando entró a una sala dejando la puerta abierta.

–Hey, te traje flores dobe –escuché desde afuera, sin mirar ni entrar. Sentía miedo. Ahora que estaba aquí, ¿Qué le diría? No había pensado en nada. Pasó gente mirando a través de mí, pero en ese momento estaba lejos de importarme, porque solo pensaba en Sasuke.

–Te ves bien usuratonkashi, aunque algo más pálido –Dejo de hablar unos segundos– yo se que esos idiotas dicen que no despertarás, pero yo si creo en ti dobe. Si fuiste capaz de perseverar durante años para traerme de vuelta a pesar de todos los problemas y sufrimientos que te causé, dudo que seas capaz de rendirte…–

Volví a sentir el vacio en mi estomago y el nudo en mi garganta, y el extraño dolor en el pecho que me hacía querer huir, pero algo me retuvo.

–Te esperaré…siempre te esperaré dobe…solo despierta–Le escuché, y pude reconocer algo. Sasuke nunca vino aquí por mi. Todo el tiempo sus pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia la persona del cuarto. Y no podía dejar de dolerme ello.

Tuve ganas de llorar pero nunca lo hice. Sasuke era un buen chico y merecía ser feliz. Y entonces me di cuenta del sentimiento que venía engendrando desde que le conocí.

Yo quería a Sasuke. Tanto o más que la pelirosa que él llamaba molestia.

–¿Sa-Sasuke? –susurré entrando en la habitación.

Sasuke levantó el rostro violentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Naruto? – miré su rostro y al instante miré la mano que el tomaba, recorriendo con la vista todo el cuerpo de la persona que Sasuke quería… al llegar al rostro abrió los ojos shokeado y echándome a correr instantáneamente.

No me di cuenta cuando llegué a mi árbol escondiéndome, intentando entender, intentando no pensar. Entonces comprendí que los demás no estaban sordos. Solo no me podían ver.

Sasuke llegó a los pocos minutos y comenzó a llamarme oyéndose desesperado. Salí detrás de él mirando al piso.

–Ahora comprendo porque cuando gritaba nadie podía oírme –susurré.

–Lo siento– le escuché cuando se volteó.

Emití una carcajada casi diabólica, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas –Sabes… yo estos días pensé que realmente me odiabas–

–¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó descolocado.

–Porque no venías –susurré– y pensé que te molestaba porque nunca me tocaste…y cuando la chica pelirosa vino dejaste que te tocara sin problemas…que tonto no? –sonreí sin verdadera alegría.

–¡Claro que no dobe! –gritó Sasuke en respuesta. Levanté mi vista mirándole a los ojos. Se veía enojado –Si quiero tocarte…realmente quiero pero…no puedo Naruto–

–¡¿Por qué? ¿¡Por la chica pelirosa? –grité sacando todo el aire de los pulmones.

–Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso…–susurró después de unos momentos.

–¿Entonces…?–

–Porque… necesitas despertar Naruto –Dijo esturando su mano vendada hacia mi rostro, atravesándome en vez de tocarme. Entonces recordé el cuerpo que Sasuke miraba y la mano que él tocaba. Y vi ahí mi rostro y entendí… yo era él… yo era lo importante que estaba aquí para él…

Se produjo un silencio donde lo único que podíamos escuchar era el sonido de la lluvia.

–Si despierto… ¿me tocarás como ese cuerpo vació? –susurré– ¿me dejarás tocarte más de lo que la pelirosa te toco? –.

–Lo prometo –dijo sonriendo de lado. Correspondí su sonrisa cerrando los ojos, y dejando que una calidez impropia me bañase.

Y todo se puso negro.

.

...

.

El ruido de la habitación me hizo moverme. Sentí que había tenido un hermoso sueño, que se veía bastante real.

–Agg– me quejé enderezándome. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, y mi cabeza dolía un poco.

Sentí a alguien acercarse a la cama, así que abrí los ojos.

–Disculpe, ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté a una enfermera, que al verme abrió los ojos con pánico y salió corriendo armando un griterío "Doctor, doctor despertó! ¡Es un milagro!"

Suspiré y giré mi rostro hacia la ventana, viendo al gran árbol. Inmediatamente me produjo una melancolía impropia al recordar el sueño que había tenido. Sentí unos pasos acercarse corriendo. Por un momento pensé que era la enfermera y puse mala cara, pero al instante reconocí que los pasos no eran tan fuerte, sino… agiles y me tensé un poco cuando abrió la puerta de golpe. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo a los ojos y ver como todo venia de golpe.

–Si que viniste…–fue lo único que pude articular. Sasuke se acercó y rápidamente secó la lágrima que se escurría por mi rostro, abrasándome a él.

Abraso que no duró mucho al ver su mano vendada y ponerla sobre mi mejilla.

–Teme, yo…–articulé y callé al ver como negaba con la cabeza-

–No tienes nada que decir dobe, no por ahora…–susurró acercándose a mi cara. Cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto suave de sus labios sobre los míos.

Y sentí agua mojar mi cara, pero no me preocupó, era el agua del cabello de Sasuke o lágrimas, o quizás producto de mi imaginación, aunque no me importó.

Lo único verdaderamente importante era la calidez que nos trasmitíamos en ese momento era lo más real que he experimentado.

Y era en todo lo que podía pensar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales.<strong>

Lamento si el fanfic no fue lo que esperaban. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir del punto de vista de Sasuke, que me acomoda más, que abordar a alguien tan complejo como Naruto (bien, no es complejo, pero a veces creo que me acomodan más los seme) Se me hizo raro cuando releí y observé a un Naruto tan frágil, tan puro…tan…niño. Pero esa era la idea, explorar los sentimientos más ocultos del Uzumaki, imaginándome como sería sin su memoria, sin sus experiencias, sin el kyuubi, sin nada… quedaría alguien así no? Porque Naruto no es una persona tan orgullosa, por lo menos no como el Uchiha (que me cae bien, aunque la mayoría lo odie) y todos sabemos que en su infancia fue más o menos así…pero es curioso volver a leer a un Naruto tan sensible, con ya 18-19 años…

Ahora, la explicación de porqué Naruto quería que Sasuke le tocase, es fácil de entender no? Espero que lo sea, ya que es un trasfondo importante, pero aquí va la explicación. Naruto se sentía realmente solo porque no sentía la calidez de ningún ser humano, y aunque esa soledad se apagó gracias al Uchiha, para él nunca fue lo suficiente. Pienso que cualquier amante querría tocar al que ama ¿no?

Aunque el fanfic está un poco diferente de lo que escribí en el borrador (que me tiene realmente contenta, porque creo que ahora si capte todo lo que estaba ideando)

Bueno, espero que mi pequeña historia fuese de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
